falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott's Town
Named after an influential 20th century leader of the Technocracy Movement, Scott's Town is a would-be scientific dictatorship in the heart of the bayou. History From about 2060 on, real estate throughout Louisiana began to bottom out. The state was generally seen as a nightmare to manage from a civil defense standpoint, and the declining condition of the environment made it more so. Little more than a club with a newsletter since the late 20th century, the Technocracy Movement saw an opportunity to try and make their ideas work in the real world. Several families and individuals moved to Lafayette and bought up a great deal of cheap real estate and set to work creating the foundations for a post-apocalyptic Technate. When the war came, the Technocrats were unsurprisingly well prepared to carry on. The decades after the war were initially productive and seemed to validate the Technocracy Movement's philosophies and plans. However, the revelation of the scope of mutation led to a clash of personalities. One faction, led by the Robichaux family, advocated studying mutants and somehow make use of them to adapt to post-nuclear life. The other faction were ideological purists who wanted to simply continue as they had. The purists were outnumbered and eventually encouraged to leave, they went to the ruins of New Orleans where they became The Architects. The remaining technocrats, under the leadership of the Robichaux family, began to experiment on ghouls and mutated wildlife. They pursued their mad brand of science, sometimes to their own detriment, for several generations. When The Royaume arose in The Big Easy, they drove many of the old Bosses away. One of these desperate men; Boss Hacker led the remains of his gang to Scott's Town, intending to simply take over. The Technocrats unleashed Cacher-Chaud to tremendous effect. The gang's assault was blunted to the point where Hacker was forced to make peace with the Technocrats for both parties to remain independent (or alive) in the face of the encroaching Royaume. It was this coalition of Technocrats and gangsters that were able to prevent all of Scott's Town from being consumed in the creation of Vermilionville. Culture Scott's Town is presumably dedicated to the preservation and expansion of human knowledge and technology. In practice, the ruling Robichaux family exercises undue control over acceptable avenues of research, and it's inclinations are definitely geared towards "weird science," as exemplified in their creation of Cacher-Chaud. Economy Scott's Town is a community of artisans, skilled laborers, and technicians. They create all manner of simple, functional goods from a variety of materials such as clothes, containers, cutlery, furniture, and tools. There are also many who are capable of maintaining or restoring Pre-War technology such as computers and robots. Government Scott's Town is theoretically a technocracy, governed by the most knowledgeable engineers and scientists in a meritocratic fashion. In reality, it is dominated by the Robichaux family and its current patriarch: Eloi Robichaux. The family decides everything from the division of labor and resources to all internal and foreign matters, with only minimal input from the community's other technical experts. Layout Scott's Town is set among the central ruins of Lafayette. It has lost much territory to the Royaume's city of Vermilionville but maintains its core; consisting of the Cajundome, the University of Louisiana campus and the area surrounding those locales. Category:Places Category:Communities